


The Legend of Zorro

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Cat Person Steve, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Future Fic, Kittens, M/M, Pets, Rain, Sappy Steve, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Danny raised an eyebrow when he heard a soft, high-pitched noise. “Babe, why is your jacket meowing?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by this tumblr prompt on otpisms: http://otpisms.tumblr.com/post/155171768402/otp-idea-707
> 
> I included some references to scenes from 5.17 (Stakeout) with Steve talking about cats and being all cute with Mr. Pickles. Also, Happy New Year's Eve to all of my readers! I hope 2017 is a good year for all of you!

Danny glanced towards the doorway and let out a sigh of relief when he heard Steve’s keys in the lock of the door. Danny had been worried since a thunderstorm started while Steve was out buying groceries for the week. 

When Steve opened the door, he expected him to walk in carrying grocery bags. Instead, he came in with a jacket that was bundled around something.

Danny raised an eyebrow when he heard a soft, high-pitched noise. “Babe, why is your jacket meowing?”

Steve grinned and sat down on the couch next to Danny. “Meet Zorro.”

Danny looked over at Steve’s jacket to find a tiny black and white kitten sticking his head out. The patterning around the kitten’s green eyes did look like a black mask, so he could see why Steve thought he looked like Zorro.

But the real question was why Steve decided to give the kitten a monicker at all. Danny knew the answer, but he asked anyway. “You named him?”

Steve nodded, and his expression turned particularly sappy when he gazed at the kitten. “I found him in the parking lot and he was all alone. He was wet and shivering. I was thinking maybe we could… keep him. If that’s okay?”

Danny had never been much of a cat person. His sister Bridget had been allergic, so his family didn’t have cats when he was growing up. His only exposure to cats had been his friend Billy’s cat, who hated him for some inexplicable reason and would hiss and scratch him whenever Danny so much as sat within a few feet of it.

But he knew the same wasn’t true of Steve. He still remembered the “adorable little ninjas” speech Steve had given during that stakeout and how Steve had been so comfortable walking around and holding Mr. Pickles. Steve was clearly a cat person, so Danny expected that Steve might want them to get a cat someday.

He just hadn’t expected Steve to find a stray one day when he was just picking up groceries. Then again, Steve had always been a gooey marshmallow. Taking a bedraggled stray in out of the rain wasn’t atypical for him.

Danny looked over at Steve who was staring at him with a pleading expression. Danny would have normally called it a “puppy dog look,” but when he glanced down at the kitten, it was doing the same thing.

Danny reached a hand out carefully to stroke the top of the kitten’s head. He was half-afraid that the kitten would immediately try to bite him or scratch him. Instead, the kitten closed his eyes, leaned into Danny’s hand, and purred contently.

“Aww, see Danno, he loves you!” Steve sounded thrilled.

Danny sighed, sounding more put-upon than he actually was. “Well, I guess we can keep him.”

“We wouldn’t want him to get cold.”

“Exactly.” Danny smiled slightly. “Zorro’s pretty cute and friendly. For a cat, anyway.”

Steve rolled his eyes. He could obviously tell that Danny actually liked the cat. “Sure, Danny.  _For a cat._  Can you watch Zorro while I go get his stuff?”

Danny shook his head. “His stuff?”

“Of course, Danny. He needs a lot of things to live here with us, like food, a litterbox, a cat bed, toys…”

Danny waved his hand to stop him before Steve could recite the entire PetSmart catalogue. “You were just expecting me to give in?”

Steve shrugged. “Well you did, didn’t you?”

Danny  _had_  given into Steve pretty easily. “Well, you just had to tell me the story about the poor, sad little orphan. What was I supposed to do, act like a monster?”

Steve chuckled. “I’ll go get Zorro’s stuff.”

He turned around and left for his car, and Danny spoke to the cat. “Well, I guess you’re going to be living here for a little while.” Zorro replied by rubbing his face against Danny’s hand.

In between trips to haul stuff inside, Danny snapped a photo of Zorro snoozing in Steve’s jacket and texted it to Grace. Grace’s excited response confirmed Zorro’s place in Danny and Steve’s home.

For the first time in his life, Danny Williams was going to be a cat owner.

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on my tumblr here: http://geckogirl89.tumblr.com/post/155227761305/the-legend-of-zorro


End file.
